Stiff
by LemonsOhLemons
Summary: Peter walks in on Tris trying on clothes and things get heated. My first Divergent lemon. Tris x Peter
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this like six months ago, I think. I had to think a bit when I made this because I wanted it to be in Tris's perspective like the books. Enjoy, and tell me what I could've done better.**

I look in the mirror. I'm trying on the tiny shorts Christina gave to me, and I look ridiculous. They're too tight, and I don't really like to show my bare legs off. I shift to the side a little, and I see someone else standing behind me. Peter. I grab my shirt from the stand by the mirror. All I'm wearing is a bra and these shorts.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I demand.

"Woah, no need to be angry." He grins evilly.

"Get out," I snarl. "Now."

"What if I don't want to?" He takes a step toward me.

I back up against the wall. He walks up to me till we're only an inch apart. I start to form an escape plan. I can't beat Peter in a fight, I already know that. I glance to my right. There's a lamp, but I don't think I can reach it.

"What if," he breathes, "I feel like having some . . . fun?" He grins wider.

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God oh God. Does he mean what I think he means?

He presses his mouth to mine, grabbing the shirt out of my hands, revealing my chest. He runs his hands down my sides, sending shivers down my body. His lips are nice . . . WAIT. What am I thinking? Peter's my enemy! He's . . . I don't care what he is, this just feels so . . .

He kisses me harder and I grant his tongue access to my mouth. He lowers his head, kissing my neck. I wrap my arms around him and moan softly. He reaches behind me and undoes my bra, slipping it off my arms. He squeezes my breasts, and I moan louder.

I let him guide me to the bed, and he gets on top of me, straddling me with his legs. He pulls his shirt off, breathing fast. He leans down and teases my right nipple with his tongue, still massaging my left breast. I push myself up against him. "Mooooore," I moan. He starts sucking, hard. Soon, he pulls away, panting. He sits on the edge of the bed.

I sit up too, hoping he's not done. He stares at me.

"Bet you liked that, didn't you?" He smirks.

I nod. "Yeah . . . "

He gets up, pulling his shirt on.

"You're not leaving, are you?" I ask, disappointed.

He raises his eyebrows. "Ha, would you look at that. The Stiff wants more. Well, it's lunchtime. " He shrugs. "We can hook up later though, if you want." He smirks.

I sigh and pull my bra and shirt on.

He stops at the door. "Oh, by the way, Stiff, I like those shorts." He closes the door.

A few seconds later, Christina walks in. "Hey!" she says. She frowns. "You okay?"

For a second I'm confused, then I glance at the mirror. My face is flushed and my shirt is wrinkled. I flatten my shirt with my hands and say, "Yeah, why?"

She narrows her eyes, as if probing into my mind. "Seriously. What happened?"

Sometimes I forget how perceptive Candors are at detecting lies. "Nothing, Christina, I already told you."

"Come on, Tris, I know when you're lying. You can tell me."

I consider that. If I tell her that I messed around with Peter, she'll freak. "Alright," I groan. " I, um, was . . ." I try to figure out how to word this. "I was . . . with a boy a little bit before you walked in."

To my surprise, she laughs. "That's it? You were . . . doing it?"

I feel my face grow warm. "No! I was just . . . It was nothing."

She laughs again. "Well, who is it then?"

I wince. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. But she's my friend, and I'm not going to lie to her. "Peter," I mumble.

Her expression changes drastically. "What?" she says sharply. "Did you say PETER?"

I stay silent. Her face softens. "Did he do something to you? Did he . . . rape you?"

I shake my head. "No, he didn't. I guess he's like my boyfriend now." The word sounds strange coming out of my mouth. Boyfriend.

"Tris. Tell me."

I stand up. "I'm telling you the truth. I probably could have stopped him, but I didn't, because I liked it. Okay?"

Christina just looks shocked, like she knows I'm telling the truth but doesn't want to believe me. Her face slowly turns from shock to disgust. She shakes her head.

"You're stupid. Peter doesn't actually like you; he's using you for your body. But I guess you're so desperate to get screwed you don't even care."

With that, she storms out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is the lemon stuff. Go ahead and jack off all you want, that's what these stories are for.**

I see a dark figure in the room as I walk in. Peter asked me to meet him in an old storage room. I bought some lace underwear at the Dauntless clothing place: A strapless black bra and matching panties. I thought Peter would like it.

"Hey, Peter, " I whisper.

In a flash, he's right in front of me. He runs his hands down me and squeezes my waist. He lowers his head. "Glad you could make it, Stiff," he murmurs as he kisses me.

He seems eager to get my clothes off. He takes my shirt off and leans down to kiss my bird tattoos. "You wear that for me, Stiff? Sexy." He pushes me back and I fall into a chair. He kneels down and pulls my pants off.

"Peter . . ." I say. "I don't think . . . I mean . . ."

"Don't worry," he says as he pulls my underwear off.

He gets up and leans over me. He kisses me on my cheek, my jaw, my throat and back up to my lips. He starts moving his finger up and down over my clit. Oh God that feels so good.

I moan into Peter's mouth. With his other hand he takes off my bra and caresses my breasts. He pulls me up and shoves me against a wall, kissing me more aggressively. He pulls off his shirt and presses his chest to mine.

He lowers his head and kisses my neck, hard. He thrusts his entire finger inside of me and I'm completely filled with bliss. I moan Peter's name.

"You like that?" he says. "You'll like this even more."

He starts to take off his pants. He pulls off his boxers and steps out of them. I swing my legs up and hold them to his waist. He slowly enters me, and then, suddenly he thrusts in fast. It hurts, and brings tears to my eyes, but it feels so good.

He starts going faster and faster. "Yes, Peter . . . " I moan. "Yes . . ." He grips my legs, thrusting harder.

I hear Peter groan as I come, and a moment later I feel Peter come as well. This is the best thing I've ever felt in my life, I can't even find an emotion to describe it.

Peter pulls away from me, breathing heavy, and I find I'm gasping too. "That was fucking awesome, Stiff," Peter says, pulling his underwear and pants back on.

I nod vigorously. "Yeah, that was fun." I get my clothes back on.

"See you around, Stiff," he says before leaving.

I wait a few seconds before following suit.


End file.
